1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to atomization cooling equipment and an atomizing method which give a refreshing cooling sensation by atomizing atomization water to cooling target space such as open space through which people pass.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, atomization cooling equipment which pressurizes and supplies cooling water to an atomization head to jet finely atomized water and cool space by the heat of vaporization of the finely atomized water has been known as cooling equipment which can be applied to open space and space for various purposes through which people pass. Such atomization cooling equipment is supposed to reduce the temperature of air by absorbing the evaporative latent heat when the finely atomized water jetted from the atomization head is evaporated in the space and give a refreshing cooling sensation by absorbing the heat of evaporation when some finely atomized water directly abuts the human skin and is instantaneously evaporated on the skin.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-149294
However, in such conventional atomization cooling equipment, since the mole weight of water vapor is as small as about 60% of the mole weight of air, the air of which temperature has been reduced by evaporation of the finely atomized water jetted from the atomization head tends to be dissipated upward although the specific gravity of the air is increased in appearance since the air is mixed with the finely atomized water by the buoyance of the evaporated water vapor, and, furthermore, high-temperature air flows thereinto from the surrounding space when the temperature of the air is reduced; and, as a result, the obtained cooling effect is not so high, which is a problem.